Pain Threshold
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Pain's got a girlfriend and Konan is completely jealous. So how does she decide to solve the problem? Why, getting him to break up with her, of course!
1. Chapter 1

_He stood there in front of the Hotel, a vodka bottle in his right hand- an unlighted Motaliv Cocktail to be precise. He adjusted his tie, and walked right on in to the hotel- right into the room where the Prom was being held. People were dancing- girls in fancy dressed, men in expensive suits. He looked around for her- but where was she? "HEY!" He yelled, getting everyone's attention, making them all look up. "Where is Alex Morris?" He questioned everyone's eyes on him. No answer. He sneered, his friends, also in tuxedos, appeared behind him, as he calmly walked down the steps- one by one- taking his sweet time, protruding the bomb from behind his back. He also pulled out a light from his left pocket with his left hand, making several people gasp in horror. "I'll ask once more. Where is Alex?"_

_A girl in a canary yellow dress hugged his left arm, winking at him. "My name's Alex." She said in what she must have thought a sexy tone. He pushed her away from him._

"_You're not the one I'm looking for." He muttered in disgust and distaste, looking at the crowd. "I'm looking for Alex-" He looked around the room once more, and off to the side, there was a tall black man harassing a girl in a purple dress in the shadows. He frowned, going straight towards the couple, the girl trying to push the male away. The girl covered herself, tears in her eyes, looking at him. "You're MistressViper75, right?" He asked, and she nodded. "I'm Godly001." He smirked, before she smiled._

"_Hey, man, that's my prom date!" The black man said, making the Stranger whip around to him, left arm around her waist, holding her possessively against him. _

"_Well, allow me to introduce myself- pervert." He said, before punching the taller male. "I'm her BOYFRIEND, and I recall your hands all over her. Watch yourself next time." He said. "Now- I've got what I wanted- time to go home." He sneered, lighting the handkerchief's dry end that wasn't in the bottle, with the lighter in his pocket, his buddies following suit with their own bombs, and throwing it towards the crowd. The bystanders screamed and scattered, running past his friends, as he picked her up in his arms, and vanished along with his companions, into thin air._

**------**

**Pain Threshold**

**Chapter 1**

"Pain, would you like to join me for dinner?" A blue-haired woman asked him. "I'll even pay."

"You? Pay? Nonsense! Even if I could, I'm busy tonight. Sorry, Konan." Pain said, vanishing up the spiral stairs to his room.

"Pain-" Konan muttered, the door that hid the stairs from view, closed, hiding them once more and shutting her out. For the past month, Konan has been shot down for every thing she invited Pain to join. He only went straight to his room, ignoring everyone else for the rest of the night, except emergencies.

At First, Konan though it was his computer. I mean- he'd been on some website that Itachi was on. But then again- Itachi knew him on there too and he hadn't been on for the past week or so. Everyone in the Akatsuki was on the same website- which could only entered by a password. Everyone but Konan- her computer was nothing but LAG. She was registered, but it went so goddamn slow, she chilled out in Itachi's room and bummed off his internet. But today was special, because Pein ACTUALLY logged on, which he only did when he needed something.

(Website)

#Pain: I need someone to do a tampon run for me

~Itachi: O_O

~Zetsu: BWAHAHAHAH!

~Kisame: Lol

~Sasori: -.-

~Deidara: XD

~Kakuzu: I guess we have the funds for a box of tampons- a small box

~Hidan: I always thought u were a chic

~Tobi: Pain having his period now?

#Pain: No, you retards, it's for my girlfriend!

**~Itachi is choking on his drink**

**~Zetsu feels like a jackass**

**~Kisame is awkward**

**~Sasori is happy it's a girl**

**~Deidara is happy he's a guy**

**~Kakuzu doesn't think they have the funds to support Pain's damn girlfriend**

#Pain: I'll be waiting for you in my room, Kakuzu ~vein~

**~Hidan yells, "Pain's getting some!"**

**~Tobi wants to meet the lucky girlie**

**~Itachi turns off his computer so Konan won't see any of this shit**

#Pain: So- about those tampons-

~Deidara: I guess I can go get them, if Kakuzu gives me the money.

~Kakuzu: I'm not giving you jack shit, Deidara

~Deidara: But I'll get a discount!

~Kakuzu: Discount? Okay.

#Pain: Um- could you get a package of bikini underwear too?

~Kakuzu: No, just the Tampons.

~Deidara: don't be stingy you prick!

#Pain: Kakuzu, give 100 thousand yen 2 but this stuff.

~Kakuzu: Why?

#Pein: Because I will come down and kick your ass if you don't.

~Kakuzu: Alright, alright

#Pain: Anyways, I know you'll always get more yen.

~Kakuzu: FINE!

#Pain: Now, if you'll excuse me-

**Pain has signed off: Don't tell Konan**

(Back to Reality)

"Itachi, what the fuck, let me see!" Konan snarled angrily, when he refused to turn on his computer.

"You're such a Harpy! All I hear is 'squawk and caw!' Goddamn." Itachi muttered, fending her off, before kicking her out. She blinked, seeing Kakuzu and Deidara, arguing, at the door to Pain's staircase. The door opened and they went up, before the door closed behind them. Konan wondered what had happened on the site, and went to Tobi's room, knocking on his door.

"May I come in?" She requested, the door was opened, and she was greeted by an orange spiral mask. Tobi stepped aside and allowed her entrance to his dim-lit room. He shut the door behind her.

"Yes, Konan?" He asked seriously, in a deeper, familiar voice to only her and Pain.

"Um- did something happen on the website? Itachi wouldn't show me anything." Konan said innocently. Tobi thought about it for a moment. Lie to her (a simple and easy task) or just flip on his monitor and show her? He chuckled. What the hell?

"Read for yourself, Girl." He said, flicking on the monitor, letting her read everything, before blowing up, making him laugh.

"He has a **girlfriend**?!" She yelled, whipping around to Tobi. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Tobi said, using his usual, hyper and carefree voice. And with that, Konan stormed out- and Tobi walked out and shut his door behind himself.

Where did she go? Straight to the door of Pain's stairway, and started pounding on it. "Pain, let me in." She snapped, the door opening to revealing Kakuzu and Deidara, who blocked the way. "Move aside, ladies." She hissed venomously, making Kakuzu raise an eyebrow.

"Last time I checked, I was a male." Kakuzu muttered, Deidara smiling.

"Anyways, Kakuzu and I have a grocery run to do, so… We'll be on our way." Deidara chimed, the two stepping away to leave- before Denka Path stepped out. Konan watched in horror, as Denka Path blocked her way while the opportunity to talk to Pain, vanished before her eyes and behind one of Pain's several bodies. She glared at the chubby body.

"Pain, let me in!" Konan begged, his arms crossed over his chest.

"No Konan."

"How did you and your girlfriend meet, huh?" Konan asked, her question tinted with a dab of jealousy.

"Go no, Konan. Be on your way." Konan huffed, and walked off, irritated.

~ Later ~

Deidara and Kakuzu stood at the doorway to Pain's room. Kakuzu knocked on the door, Deidara holding the bag of 'feminine needs'. "So- that girl- must be here in the base, right? If we had to go get stuff for her, she'd have to be here." Deidara muttered.

"That would be the sensible thing." Kakuzu replied.

"I wonder if we'll catch a glimpse of her." Deidara laughed, and the door opened to a light brown/ golden dust-haired girl in a purple sundress. She smiled, saying something in English (Deidara knew a few words himself), before taking the bag from him. She got on her tip-toes and brought them both down to her level and kissing them both on the cheek, before scurrying to the bathroom. Pain smiled at her, getting up from his desktop, going over to them.

"Thanks- close call." Pain said, pulling out his wallet and slipping them several crisp yen bills. "This is for the tampons and panties." For the first time- Kakuzu waved the money off, staring at the bathroom.

"Its ok- she wasn't wearing a bra and I didn't have to pay, so I'm happy about that." Kakuzu said and Pain glared at him like he had just signed his Death Warrant. She came back out, smiling, going back to the two and bowing to them.

"Thank you." She said, smiling at them. "Oh! I love your hair!" She cooed, playing with Deidara's hair. "It's so pretty- is it your natural hair color?" She asked, twirling a strand of it around her finger. Pain didn't seem to mind at all. She stopped and stared momentarily at Kakuzu, before smiling. "You look so- mad!" Then, with those childish words, she embraced him and said, "Hugs make the world go 'round!"

"Oh my god, Kakuzu looks like he's going to blow up!" Deidara yelled, pointing to Kakuzu, before Pain split them up.

"Hey, hold on to the hugs for that one, ok?" Pain said, and she blinked at him, looking at Pain. "I need all of the people here, and if you blow one up, I'll never get y work done as quickly as I can now, ok? It's a group effort and I need every member." She blinked, before smiling and nodding. "Good, now, guy talk." She bowed, and went back to the bathroom- or that's where they thought she went. Keep in mind- no one EVER went into Pain's room. His room was connected to his office, which was the first room on his floor, and there was a black sliding door that went to his bedroom. Konan had been there once- when he was sick. She knew the rooms, and no one else did.

"She's cute!" Deidara said, getting a death glare from Pain. "Don't worry, I don't want her. So- where did you find her?"

"On some 'Naruto' website I'm a part of. I have a different name on there but-she's so great!" Pain said, smiling, for once. A sight you very seldom see. "She's- unique."

"That's fantastic and all." Kakuzu interrupted abruptly. "But Konan is pissing everyone off by how much she likes you. It's irritating. What will you tell her about this new girl?"

"Have her find out, of course. She's rash, but she may understand just a little." Pain replied, getting up and going to his bedroom, shooting something off in English, and the girl came out. He took her hand and led her back to his office, in front of Kakuzu and Deidara. "Now, just- let her wander. She'll do fine on her own. I taught her some Japanese, so, she should be fine. Her name is Alex." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders, and she smiled at them. She had changed into a grey tang top and a black skirt.

"Alex-Chan is so Kawaii!" Deidara cooed, and she bowed.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone else!" Deidara squealed, leading her away, leaving Kakuzu there with Pain.

"You really expect for this to turn out well?" Kakuzu questioned.

"I was thinking- she spends a day with everyone to get to know them, and become friends with Konan, so Konan can watch her in the places I can't. After all- she's my special reward for being so helpful." Pain said smugly, rather proud of himself, and looking forward to what the future possibly held.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain Threshold

Chapter 2

She hid behind Deidara, stowing herself behind his cloak, as Hidan got in her face. "My, you're a cutie!"

"Hidan, leave her alone." Deidara said, shoving him away, before quickly pushing her in front of him. "Say, hi, Alex-Chan." She stood in the ring of Akatsuki members, Konan not currently present. She shuddered, bowing.

"G-Good Afternoon!" She said, keeping her head low. Deidara stood her up.

"It's evident that she's foreign with THAT accent." Sasori muttered. She kept her eyes above them, Itachi directly across from her. He tilted his head to the side, before walking in front of her, standing there. She blinked, and looked up at him.

"…You're very short." Itachi said quietly, putting his hand on her head. "Like my brother."

"Sasuke." She said, and Itachi patted her on the head.

"Oh, hey there, Sasuke, have you learned to hate, yet?" Itachi said, and Kisame sighed.

"Ignore him, he's blind." Kisame said.

"Guess what? This is Pein's girlfriend!" Deidara blurted out, as she was standing in front of Sasori, ruffling his hair, and then ruffling her own.

"Wow! Puppet hair really DOES feel like human hair!" She exclaimed, before Tobi picked her up, twirling her around, the others ducked.

"Tobi wanted to meet you! Tobi would like to hang out with you!" Tobi chimed, before carrying her off. "Tobi has video games from America- we can play them together!" Tobi said happily, closing his bedroom door. The other guys sighed.

"Tobi's hooked." Hidan said, everyone else agreed. Kakuzu sighed, walking over to Tobi's room, kicking open the door, before retrieving the girl and exiting, setting her down on the floor. "And we're fucked now."

"It's not my fault." Kakuzu said simply.

"You entered his room, dumb ass!" Hidan thundered, as Alex looked down, seeing a sparkle of light. She got to her feet, seeing it, and curiosity drove her to chase it. She laughed and giggled, as it shrugged away from her reach, whenever she came close, until she was lead to the basement of the Akatsuki base- far from its members' watchful eyes. The door slammed behind her, and a ring of candles lit, as she tripped into the center of the circle. She giggled, putting her hand on the shining object she had been chasing in the candle light, which was in the middle of the circle.

"Gotcha!" She cooed, before realizing it was her shadow- but the shadow grew larger than her own body, and extended onto the wall in front of her, taking a cloaked form. A single, bluish-grey, skeletal hand came from the shadow on the wall, and was placed firmly next to its inky form, before the thing pulled itself out of the wall and hovered in front of her. She blinked at what was once her shadow- a Grim Reaper, who now hung over her, eyes covered by millennia old mummification bandages, a mask covering whatever rest of their face was undamaged. Between there silence, there was the sound of the crackling candle fire and its hoarse, husky breathing. It shifted its scythe that dragged on the floor, to resting on its shoulder, folding its single pair of dark wings.

"_The sparkle you were following was the glimmer of my scythe." _It spoke, its voice as dry as parchment paper, but as gentle as a caring father's love. _"I am your Shadow- call me whatever you wish- a name that binds me to you-"_

"Mr. Shadow!"

"…_I beg your pardon?"_

"That's your name! Mr. Shadow the Shadow." She smiled.

"_You have more of an imagination than that! I've been with you your entire life, yet that is the best you can come up with?!"_

"You sound like a stalker." She said sourly, and the shadow just hung there.

"_I'm your true self-"_

"I thought you'd be a girl-"

"_-in a living breathing form. If you ever need me, do not hesitate to call for me." _Mr. Shadow (A/N: -giggle snort-) requested, before shrinking back into her shadow. She decided to test it.

"Mr. Shadow!" She chirped standing, and her shadow lengthened slightly on the ground.

"_You wretched girl! I did not mean immediately!" _Mr. Shadow snapped in annoyance, making her giggle, before he sighed. _"What do you want? A way out, yes?"_

"You can read my mind?!" She exclaimed, in awe.

"_I feed off your emotions. Ever get depressed? NO. I eat your depression. You're so damn happy, you know what the fuck I've been doing? STARVING! Anyways, I guess I've led you pretty down far, so, it's only right to tell you how to get out-" _The door abruptly opened, and Deidara stood at the top of a staircase. The candles snuffed themselves out suddenly, thrusting her into darkness- Mr. Shadow creeping closer, withdrawing when the light from above pierced the inky blanket of shadows.

"Alex-Chan, there you are!" Deidara exclaimed, worry in his tone, before he became enraged. "How dare you run off, un! You scared the hell out of me and Kisame, yeah!" He yelled at her, tromping down the stairs, grabbing her hand, pulling her back up to the first floor. "If something happens to you, Leader will kill me, because I'm in charge of you." She nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Just- tell someone if you're going to go exploring, ok?" Deidara asked, before slamming into Pein stupidly. "L-Leader!" Alex smiled, going past Deidara, holding her arms up childishly to Pain, who was more than happy to pick her up. He grinned at her.

"Did those retards leave you alone?" Pein said in a childish way. "Is that why you went to the basement?"

"No, Mr. Shadow led me down here!" She protested, as he carried her back to his room, all the other members stepped aside.

"Ok, sexy, you should let me meet him, sometime." Pein smiled, making her nod. "I'm going to teach you some jutsu, because you're here. Now, we'll stop by the library and get you some scrolls on the basics. Since you're not good with reading, I'll read them to you!" She smiled weakly.

~ Next Day ~

Pein came down from his room, grabbing a cup of coffee. "Where's the girlfriend?" Hidan asked slyly. Pein sighed.

"She- went back to America last night." Pein said, in a gloom tone.

"Something wrong?"

"I'd like it if she stayed here." Pein grumbled, pulling out a cell phone from his pocket, smiling. "Ah! I got a text from her! Her texts always make me smile." Pein said, reading the message, before laughing, Hidan raising an eyebrow. "Oh- she sent me a text saying how almost everyone is getting knocked up in her high school and that by the time she's a junior, she'll probably be the only virgin left." Pein smirked, going back to his room. Konan suddenly blocked his way, smiling.

"H-Hey, Pein." She said, rather bashfully. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Konan." Pein replied.

"So- are you available tonight? Want to go out and catch a movie?" Konan offered.

"Konan, I'm sorry, but I'm NOT single. I have a girlfriend." Pein stated abruptly, wanting her to get the message of, 'hey, stop making moves on me, I'm not available.' But she just didn't get it.

"Oh, well, she's not here, huh? Well, let's just say it's among friends when she comes back, ok?" Konan cooed, hugging his arm that held his cell phone. But he glared at her, snatching his arm back.

"Konan, stop it." Pein hissed sternly. "No, I'm not going to cheat on my girlfriend with you. No, I'm not going to break-up with her for you. So stop it." He declared, stunning her. Konan stood there, the shock still settling in, as Pein went back to his room. Hidan laughed, and Konan whipped around to look at him.

"What the hell are you laughing about?!" She snapped hatefully, before Hidan burst out into hysteric laughter, as she spun around and stomped off to Tobi's room, shutting the door behind her.

"Yes, Konan?" Tobi asked her, as she threw herself onto his bed.

"I want him to like ME! Not some stupid bimbo! Me, me, ME!!" Konan sobbed, as Tobi sighed heavily, his voice deepening. Madara Uchiha had officially, come out to play.

"Not the velvet pillows, please-" He requested, turning towards her in his swivel chair. He even turned his back to his computer desktop, to assist her, as she sat up in his bed. "Now, wipe those tears (so they stay OFF my stuff), and tell me what the problem is. (Since I'm OBVIOUSLY, your psychiatrist)." He said, the door locking.

"(Sniff) I asked Pein to go see a movie with me, but he turned me down. I told him that his girlfriend would never have to know, and he declared he's not going to leave her!" Konan explained.

"Why don't you use your head for once, woman?" Madara hissed. "Make HER dump HIM. Befriend her, and learn her secrets, so you can turn around and back-stab her." He suggested, Konan blinking through her tears over the matter.

"T-That's brilliant! You're a genius!" She declared happily.

"How do you think I've been around for about 80 years without getting old?" Madara remarked, before getting serious. "But this isn't charity work. I'll help you split them up- but in exchange, I want a cut."

"Like what?" Konan asked him. Madara smirked.

"I want…"

O O O

-4 days later-

"Tobi has video games, Alex-San!" She perked at this, as Tobi showed off the cases of some of the videogames he had. "Tobi has 'Naruto Ultimate Ninja' 1,2,3,4 and 5," Madara smirked under the mask, as he lulled her away from Pein. Pein glanced down, to see her missing, seeing her half way into Madara's room. Pein ran over there, grabbed her, punched him in the stomach, and slammed the door in his face. "I also have Star Wars, Alex-San!" Tobi yelled from the other side, Madara pounding on the door.

"Stay away from Tobi, ok?"

"But- he's just so sweet!" She commented. "And he's got video games!"

"I'll BUY you some damn videogames if you want them so badly, just stay out of his room." Pein told her, before pushing her on to Sasori. "Sasori! You're watching her today. I have to check for intruders and shit again. Just- keep her from going outside." She smiled at him, and Sasori patted her on the head.

"Sure."

"Just- pop in a movie with English subs. She likes Phantom of the Opera. She'll watch that and be quiet." Sasori nodded, going to his room.

"Can I help too?" Deidara asked.

"Sure- whatever." Pein said, keeping and eye on Tobi, who was watching her. "Step off!" Pein snapped at Tobi, pointing to him. Madara glared at him, but shut his bedroom door. Pein shivered, Kisame standing next to him.

"Dude, did you catch that? He was eyeing your girl." Kisame said, making Pein give him a weird look.

"What is this, the male version of 'The Girls Next Door'? Are you trying to start drama?" Pein demanded, before walking off. "Make sure she stays with one of them. I don't want Madara to have a day with her." Pein muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain Threshold

Chapter 3

"Ahahahaha!" She laughed, as Deidara tickled her, on his bed. He only chuckled, as she squirmed under him, tears in her eyes, trying to get away from his fingers. "S-Stop it, Dei-San!"

"Not until you give it up!" Deidara declared, laughing menacingly, as Hidan passed by his slightly cracked door, stopping, just outside of it, to eavesdrop.

"B-But I don't want to!"

"Give it up, little girl!" Deidara yelled, before Hidan made his presence known.

"What's wrong with you, Deidara?!" He yelled, making the two jolt, and look at him. Deidara sat up, waving his hands around frantically.

"I-It's not what it looks like, Hidan!" Deidara stammered.

"If you're having an orgy, why didn't you invite me?" Hidan grinned, and with that, she darted out of the room, and right past Hidan.

"SHIT!" Deidara exclaimed, jumping to his feet, and running after her, Hidan still at the door way, as she fled into Itachi's room. Deidara skid to a stop, in front of Itachi's door way, seeing Itachi pick her up, as she chattered away to him.

"Deidara, why do you need Pein's password to his computer for? Are you not pleased with your own?" Itachi asked, the small girl having blabbed all the details to the Uchiha. Kisame came out of the bathroom in a towel, glancing at Itachi.

"Oh, hey, it's Alex-Chan." He pointed out, ruffling her hair, as Itachi held her. "Aww! Did Hidan scare you again?" She nodded, giggling, when he played with her hair.

"Deidara, you've had her for two days. You're rights to watching Alex have been revoked. She'll be under the care of me and Kisame for the rest of the day." Itachi said, setting her on the bed, and handing her a hand-held video game system, which she started playing. "Kisame put some clothes on."

"I-Itachi-San, that's so unfair, yeah!" Deidara yelled, as Kisame went back to the bathroom to change. "It doesn't count if she fell asleep in my room!"

"If she falls asleep, why not give her to Konan to place in Pein's room? Or hand her off to a more tranquil member, such a Kakuzu? He would let her sleep." Itachi suggested, sitting on the bed, lying down. "Do you want to go outside, girl?" She smiled at him and nodded. "Then its settled." He looked at Deidara. "We'll be taking her to an amusement park. Now, leave." Deidara frowned and his shoulders sagged, but, he left anyways.

"What's wrong with you?" Konan asked him, passing him by in the hall, stopping to chat, as she carried a large cardboard box.

"Itachi revokes my privileges of watching Alex-Chan!"

"That doesn't mean you should be moping around the base about it." Konan said, Deidara watching as Itachi and Kisame walked out of the Base with the girl. Konan lifted her head. "You should be happy they're taking her out of your hands!" She said, and Deidara rolled his eyes at her, going pass her, pissing Konan off. "HEY! I'm talking to you, asshole!"

"Itachi-San, can I come too? You know- to help watch-" Deidara shuddered, as Itachi glared at him coldly.

"I said your rights were REVOKED, Deidara." Itachi said coolly, but his look said, 'Get-the-fuck-out-of-my-face!' Deidara shivered and stood there, was Itachi turned to leave, and Kisame continued walking, Alex holding onto a small portion of his shirt, as not to get lost. "And we're off. See you in three hours." Itachi muttered, as they vanished out the door. Deidara sighed and went back to his room, as Konan snorted, and went to Tobi's room. She kicked the door shut, dropping the box on his bed, narrowing her gaze towards him. "Here! I had to go all the way to the western-side department store, but, its all there." Tobi ripped the box open and gasped.

"Melon bread!" He exclaimed. "Thank you for picking up my 4 baker's dozen order of Melon Bread, Konan." He purred, slipping off his mask, opening a package, and taking a bite, chewing thoughtfully, before spinning around in his swivel computer chair. "Mmm! Yum!" Konan sat down on his bed.

"Deidara…he was making a fuss about Itachi telling him, he can't watch that girl today." Tobi groaned. "Here we go." He muttered, and Konan continued on. "I mean, what's so great about her?! She's an average Jane! My bust is so much bigger than hers! And I'm taller too! Almost as tall as Pein himself! But she's so small! She's not even petite! She's actually, a bit chunky!"

"Some girls- look pretty, even thought they aren't thin as a rod." Tobi said looking at his ceiling, taking another bite of his melon bread. "Maybe, Pein likes her for her personality, could that be it?"

"She doesn't have a really good personality!" Konan snapped at Tobi in protest. "She's probably putting on a façade! She's probably really ugly under all those smiles and laughter!"

"That's enough, Konan." Tobi said. "Get out. I'm so sick of you and your complaining. I want to eat my lunch in peace." Konan snorted, getting to her feet, and stomping out, slamming the door behind her dramatically. Tobi took another bite of melon bread. "…hmm…"

~ Later ~

They neared the Akatsuki Base, the Tallest of towers in the Rain Village. The strange, in a black cloak, look up, grinning, seeing a small figure, on the tip of one of the tower's face's tongues. They chuckled, scaling the tower through a chain of jumps, finally getting to the platform, finding a teenager, laying there. "Hmph. Is this security?"

"Security?" Came a female voice, and a light giggle. "Nope, I'm just sun bathing." When the stranger actually took the feminine curves to mind and the yellow bikini bottom, it was in fact, a member of the opposite gender. What strikes them as odd was that- it seemed that their bikini top was non-existent. But, then again, they also notices matching strings, lying next to her sides. So, she probably untied it to sun bathe topless. "If you're looking for someone, I can help." She had her head, lying to the right, but, she turned it to the left, to look at him, and continued to lounge, making no move, as if she was going to get up.

"Would a girl like you, normally get UP to help me, if I was in fact, looking for someone here?" They asked, and she smiled.

"I would. But, I'm not allowed to lift my arms or torso in anyway. My boyfriend told me, that he'll have to kill anyone who gets a glimpse of my chest." She smiled at him. "I'm Alex-Chan. What's your name?" They chuckled, on one knee next to her body.

"Kabuto." They replied openly. "Ninja shouldn't give out their names so easily." She giggled with this, and opened her mouth to say something, before Kabuto was pulled inside the building that supported the platform, and slammed against a wall. She abruptly sat up, covering her chest, blushing.

"Deidara-San please put Kabuto-San down!" She cried, from where she sat, a blur appearing next to her, making her cover herself more efficiently, with the towel she was once laying on. The blond had a kunai to the boy's throat, a trickle of blood; butterfly kissed the blade, before letting gravity pull it down his neck. "Deidara, that's enough." This made him set the medic down, and withdraw. The Leader of the organization leaned down, kissing the girl on the cheek affectionately. "Hello my Fire." They chuckled, and she smiled, and he glared at Kabuto. "You saw her topless. You will die now." They growled, and she hugged his arm with one hand, the other holding the towel.

"P-Pein, can you tie my top?" She asked cutely, and they did so happily, before Deidara grabbed Kabuto by the throat, lifting him into the air.

"Why are you here?!" Deidara growled, cutting off Kabuto's ability to inhale vital oxygen. The girl jumped to her feet.

"D…I-I asked him to come!" They all looked at her in surprise, and she blushed slightly, fidgeting with her fingers. "I…I wanted to learn about poisons and their antidotes. I could learn from Sasori, but he doesn't have antidotes for his poison, because he goes straight for the kill. So, I thought, I'd invite Kabuto-San over, so he could teach me because it's a lot better than having a Konoha Ninja in the base, you know?" She explained, looking at Pein. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you…I didn't want to interrupt your mission or anything!"

"Aw, you're so cute!" Deidara commented, and Pein blushed. "It's fine. If you desire to learn about such things, then I will allow it. We may have to keep an eye on Kabuto though."

* * *

Mr. Shadow sat on her bed, holding his scythe. "All Kabuto-Sama is teaching me is antidotes! I know he knows about posions, but he won't tell me!"

_"Come here, Girlie. I'm starving." _Alex went over to him, and he set his scythe down (He can detatch from her and being his own being, but she won't have a shadow) She closed her eyes, and he pulled down the mask that covered his mouth, and kissed her, chuckling, as he lightly bit her lip, and she wobbled. He withdrew and she gasped for air, was he quickly pulled the mask back up. _"Why not go to the Sound Village where Kabuto is from, and copy his notes?"_ Mr. Shadow suggested, and she blinked.

"But- they switch bases weekly. How will I know which one to go to?" She asked him, and Mr. shadow chuckled.

_"If you can get close enough to him, to where your shadows are touching, I can get it. I have the ability to copy anything I desire, from a person's shadow alone."_ Alex blinked, before hugging him.

"You're so cool! I'll do it! I'll even go myself!" She concluded, and he grinned, the candles blew themselves out, and he wished her a good night's sleep.

* * *

"Kabuto-San!" alex called, and Kabuto came over. "I'm confused. If this plant is posionous, then how can it be made into a medical herb?" She asked, and he sighed, explaining it to her, Mr. Shadow attacking Kabuto's own shadow. It looked like a demon, attacking a civilian. Mr. shadow returned to Alex, when Kabuto was done. "Can I go to the bathroom now?" Kabuto anime-veined.

"Quickly." He hissed, and she nodded, trotting stood in the bathroom, Mr. shadow in front of her.

"So- so- If I'm in trouble- I just call you, right?" Mr. shadow nodded, before changing into her. He smiled, as she was wearing a maid uniform. "O-Ok. You're sure there are maids there?" He shook his head, hugging her.

"I will send you to where the base currently is- his notes are there." He said, and she vanished. flushed a toilet, washed his hands, and ran back to Kabuto, as if he WAS Alex.

* * *

~Sound Village~

"Man, there shoes hurt!" Alex complained lightly, before she copied the posions she was interested in. She didn't find any resistance when she entered. It was either a trap, or, there was training going on (a.k.a. Orochimaru X Sasuke action). She tucked a strand of hair, behind her ear, glancing back at her skirt, seeing it had gone up- AGAIN- when she bent over. She pushed it down, and held it down with her left hand, as she continued to scribble things down. She looked around, wonderinf if there were any air-conditioning docks. then, she pouted, finding none. Even if she did find one, she's a bit too heavy, to fit. Maybe if she was skinnier, it would all be easier for her. Not, holocaust prision camp- skinny, just...no flab. she should do crunched when she got back- Alex jolted- come one was coming. She closed the book, folded the papers, and shoved them down her maid outfit's bra, before hiding behind a column. She pulled out a roll of duck tape, and put a piece over her mouth, so she couldn't speak. She tended to often be called a loud mouth. Alex closed her eyes, two people entering the room.

"Its a little too early for Kabuto to be returning." A sinister voice said, thankfully, the room was very big. To think of it logically, if she drove them away from the door, she could bolt- but then again- she wasn't that good of a runner. Suddenly, something slithered by, she took in a shalllow, deep breath, to decrease her body tempature. She would probably fidget about now- but she thought of something so horrid, that it made her still as stone. She reached up slowly, and put her hand in her shirt- where a small ox of posion dust was. She got a good hold of the little string on it, knowing some one was coming around the corner. Two- Both of them? Ok, she panicked now- especially when someone blew on the back of her neck. she threw the box in their face, and bolted out the door.

"My eyes!!" they snarled, as she continued to run. Damn her memory! What way was out? She grabbed hold of the corner of a wall, and made a sharp turn, someone appearing in frotn of her. she kid a sliding kick, slipping in between their legs, and continued running. DOOR! She saw the door she had entered through! She made another sharp turn, pulling out a lighter from here thigh pouch, and a portable can of hair spray. She came ot an abrupt stop in the middle of the hall, lighting the ighter, and spray over it, sending flames to her right, and then she sent them to her left. Alex jumped up, putting her untensils away swiftly, and started running on the ceiling, over the goond, before dropping onto the floor, and almost getting to the door- but then the boss himself, appeared, and smirked, blocking her path.

"I didn't know we had mute maids in my base." He said snakily, and she sweat-dropped, before sighing, and holding her wrists out to him, as if he was a cop, and if he was going to cuff her. "After killing some of my men? Oh, you're gesture betrays your actions." She rolled her eyes and stood there, the Apprentice, appearing behind her. "Any reason for being here?" He asked, and she looked at the ceiling, before looking at him, then jetting her thumb back, to point at the navy-haired boy behind her, and the jet-black haired male in front of her, chuckled. "Not even fan girls are stupid enough to come in here alone. You were in Kabuto's room?" She shrugged, and when he asked her again, she rolled her eyes, and gave a large, sarcastic, 'I-don't-fucking-know!', shrug. "Hm... keeping quiet?" She pointed to the tape on her mouth. He reached over, and she did the matrix. The black-eyes boy behind her, reached down towards the tape, she swayed out of his reach, before standing up again. "Sasuke-Kun, would you do the honors?" Alex panicked, as he grabbed her arm. She kicked him in the balls, before stepping back. "Looks like she doesn't like you, Sasuke-kun. Some fan girl." Orochimaru touched her shoulder, making her shiver. "Well, you don't SEEM to be of much threat. You probably got lost on the way somewhere, but, I'd still like to ask you some questions." She brushed his hand off her shoulder, but nodded. Oh boy, was she fucked.

O O O

"Feel free to relax- just don't run away." Orochimaru said, waiting for the first thing she did. You know what it was? She reached down, and took off her heels, kicking them off carelessly, setting her feet on the icy floor, before giving a tremendous sigh of pure relief. "I'll need to check you for weapons, so, if you don't mind-" She had her legs open tom-boyishly. and when he said, 'check you', she immediately crossed them, and he laughed. "Not that way, of course." He took one of her arms, sliding his hand up it, and finding a kunai. "Ah, good hiding place." He complimented, checkign the other arm, finiding another kunai, and two in each legging she wore. She stood up, and took off her thigh pouch, and thew in to the ground, then reached down into her bra- and pulled out a lip stick, showing it to him, as Sasuke searched the puoch.

"Nothing but hair-care products. She's no threat." Sasuke said, Orochimaru examining the lip balm, handing it back to her. "Take the duck tape off. We need to check and see if you're storing anything in that mouth of yours." She looked at Sasuke, before lowering her head, and slowly taking off the duck tapse, and when the last of it came off, she took a large gulp of air. She opened her mouth as wide as she could to Orochimaru, waiting a minute or two, before lifting her tongue as well. She closed her mouth, and put the lip balm on.

"What's your name?" She looked at Orochimaru. "Wouldn't you like to know." she replied, and he smirked. "Ah, a sassy one, eh? what's your name." She closed her eyes and sat down. "Mr. Shadow." She said, beginning to hum to herself, smiling faintly. "I highly doubt your name is 'Mr. Shadow'." Sasuke muttered, and she giggled.

"Your parents must've been on drugs to have you- that weed must've been extremely good, to give you such a stupid name as 'Sasuke'. They even named Your brother 'Itachi', meaning 'weasel' or 'bad omen'." She said plainly, "May I leave? Or be put in containment?"

"Do you not like our company?" Orochimaru asked, ans she shook her head.

"I like people, but I'm not allowed to talk to people outside of the house walls, because, well, they're 's what my boyfriend said." she looked at the ceiling, bringing her fist down on her other palm. "Ah! I just remembered, I forgot to tell him that I wouldn't be there today-" She groaned. "Aw, I'm going to get yelled at for this..." Orochimaru and Sasuke abruptly got up, and went into the hall. "Eh?! What's wrong?" She asked, and Sasuke said groughly, "Stay in here!" She blinked and nodded obediantly. Suddenly, a black shadow, appeared out of the ground, behind her.

_"So cunning- asked me to create several genjutsu, when they stepped out-"_ purred, as she turned around to face him, his wings appearing, and surrounded them. _"Now, I'm rather hungry- so I'll have my fill."_ said, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling down his mask to begin lightly nibbling on her lower lip, growling hungrily in anticipation, before roughly forcing his mouth on hers, making her blush, and clutch his shirt, as he took what he wanted from her. When he was done, he licked the side of her neck and sunk two, large fangs, into the soft of her neck, making her flinch, as the door opened, and he gulped down some of the delicious, candy red liquid, that filled his mouth. He glared at Sasuke and Orochimaru, before withdrawing, licking the holes in her neck, before wiping his mouth with his sleeve and pushing the mask back up. _"My, my, that took a little longer than I thought. I seems that I got a little- carried away- with my service fee."_ Mr. Shadow muttered, sliding his tongue up the side of the girl's neck sadisticly. _"Ah- I should really thank you too for taking care of my favorite girl."_ Alex clutched his cloak tighter.

"I wanna go home." He nodded, and they both seeped into the ground, and Mr. shadow waved to the two "You bitches just got Punk'd by Lex!" Alex proclaimed, before they vanished completely. Orochimaru looked at Sasuke.

"...What is 'Punk'd'?" Orochimaru asked him.

* * *

Pein cuddled with her, as she panted, lying against him. "Don't do that again, Alex. I don't want you in Orochimaru's presence." He said sternly, and she nodded. Pein nuzzled her hair- before he sniffed it. "What the FUCK?!" He demanded, smelling it once more. "Who touched you?!"

"Um- Orochimaru put his hand on my shoulder-" Pein abrutply got up, dragging her with him, to Itachi's room.

"Get up, Itachi, NOW!" Itachi got to his feet, at his own pace, and walked over to Pein. Pein sniffed a strand of Itachi's hair, before sniffing Alex's. "I knew it!" Pein proclaimed. "Itachi, your god-damn brother got frisky with my girlfriend!" Itachi blinked, before sighing, and going back to his bed. Pein pulled Alex out of Itachi's room, shutting the door. "Stupid Uchiha." He hissed, Tobi opening his bedroom door.

"Tobi can get the scent off of her!"

"You'll just make it worse, Madara!" Pein snapped, and he shrugged, closing the door. Alex went back to Pein's room.

"Eeww! I smell like Saucey! EEEEEEWWWWWW!!!! I have to scub the scent off!" she hissed.

(The next day, Kabuto was allowed to not tutor alex anymore, and was told to give Sasuke a message; 'Touch that girl again, I'll find you and kill you.'. Sasuke snickered, and Orochimaru found use of the duck tape that Alex left behind.)


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Cast:**

**Alex-Chan: **Pein's girlfriend. She's been studying about poisons and has made her own attack system with them. She lives in a bad household, which makes Pein worry, when she goes back home. Sometimes has an evil streak, and is kind of crazy.

**Pein:** Leader of the Akatsuki, who crashed his girlfriend's prom and took her to the Naruto world. Fond of body paint.

**Mr. Shadow/ Shade:** is Alex's shadow, who has many mysterious and dangerous abilities, that make him a very good ally, bu, only listens to Alex. Has the ability to eat the mind of another person's shadow, and can copy any justu or information, plus he devours the negative emotions Alex has, as a 'fee' for 'working'. The transaction of for his fee, looks as if he is making out with her, when he's really shuffling through her emotions to find the nastiest ones to consume. Nasty emotions= better meal

* * *

**Pain Threshold**

**Chapter 4**

"So...you don't remember anything about Sasuke touching you?" Pein asked her, and she shook her head.

"He tried to take off my tape- I avoided. But- I think he did breathe on my neck- ah! Orochimaru also wanted his to strip search me, and he grabbed my arm!" Alex told them, Pein and Madara, getting anime veins, with the same killing intent. "I kicked him in the balls- but he's such a pussy, so, I don't think I hit anything..." Itachi flinched, and Pein laughed, picking her up.

"I believe, you need a day to yourself of relaxation and pampering, Alex." Pein said, and Madara held up two coupons.

"I have two passes into a spa and you get in free!" He exclaimed happily. "Do you want Tobi to come with you, Alex-Chan?" She thought about it.

"No. I want Deidara-san to come." She said, "He looks very feminine, so, I could keep him in the female baths- you're ok with transformation jutsu, right, Dei-Kun?" He nodded.

"Deidara has spent enough time with her and has thrown off the balance of time spending watching over her, while Pein is gone. I vote that Hidan goes, since he's had the least amount of time with her." Itachi argued, and Pein nodded.

"Alright, Hidan, you will accompany Alex. If she is harmed, it will be your fault. Dismissed." Pein said. "Go pack some things." She nodded, and he set her down to go to their room and pack a bag. After they left, Pein turned to Madara. "So- this spa- where is it?"

"Oh, its on the outskirts of the Sound Village. the eastern one." Pein glared at Madara hatefully.

"So- you just sent my girlfriend into the Lion's Den, eh?" Madara looked at him, before Pein grabbed him and started to choke him.

* * *

"I've never been to a Hot springs before!" Alex chirped, Hidan taking care of the rooms, and she opened the door to their room. "Ah, we have to share a room?" She asked him, and Hidan nodded.

"I'll move my futon to the other side of the room, so I won't bother you." Hidan said, as she nodded and set her stuff down "Its not a co-ed bath house- so there will be a boy's side and a girl's. There's a fence separating them, so if you need help, I'll just hope the fence, ok?" She looked at him in horror.

"But then you'll see all the other girls naked!" She exclaimed, and he shrugged.

"It can't be helped." He told her. "We also have to dress up in yukata, so, I hope you don't mind that." She shook her head, clapping her hands together, smiling happily.

"I'm looking forward to all of this! The hot springs, and the yukatas! (Not looking forward to sleeping in the same room as you, though)." Alex chirped cheerfully, and Hidan nodded.

-Actual Hot springs-

Hidan and Alex were the first ones in the respective sides of the hot springs. She gave a yelp, "Its piping hot!" She whimpered. "You'll get used to it." Hidan yelled over the fence, stepping in, and sighing in relief. "Ah, that hits the spot." Alex timidly got into the water, whimpering at how hot it was, before she began washing herself.

Unknowingly to her, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke, had just entered on the males side of the hot springs. Hidan kept his mouth shut, not wanting trouble. "How are you doing over there, Sis?" Hidan called.

"Um- the water's really hot, but- I'm -uh- getting used to it..." Alex called back.

Hidan made eye contact with Kabuto, who had an eye brow raised. "My little sister hasn't been to a hot spring before." Kabuto had a look of understanding, on his face, as the three chatted amongst themselves. Suddenly- another male, entered the males side, but, instead of going into the hot spring, they went into the corner and used one of the showers instead. They filled a bucket of water, and poured it on themselves, shaking their head from side to side, getting the extra water out of their hair.

"This is a hot spring, buddy, the point is to chill in the spring." Hidan called to them, as they tilted their head back, their dark navy tassels, moving to reveal one, single, deep azure eye.

"Eh?" They asked, seemingly glaring at Hidan, but, it was natural.

"I said nice tattoo, dude. Really cool looking!" Hidan quickly said, and they glanced at their back, before nodding, and getting back to washing themselves.

"Hidan, I forgot my shampoo! Can I borrow yours?" Alex called, and the stranger got up, readjusting their towel, walking over to the fence, and tossing their shampoo over it, before Hidan could, earning a glare from the white-haired man, as the stranger, smirked smugly at him. "Thanks!"

"Eh, no problem, Honey." They replied, before leaving.

"Wow, that was a dick move." Orochimaru remarked, after the stranger had left. "Do you know him?" Orochimaru asked Hidan, who slowly shook his head in a 'no', musing on who they could have been and what the hell that smirk was for?

Alex eventually got done with washing, dried herself off, and got into her yukuta, walking down the hall, before coming face-to-face with none other than Mr. Shadow himself. Although, he also wore a yukuta, and had sasori-like locks of navy blue, and deep azure eyes. "Ah- Master." He said simply, and she blushed, his arms in the opposite arm sleeve, of his yukuta, so it seemed as if he didn't have any.

"W-what are you doing here, Mr. Shadow?" She asked in a whisper, and he smiled.

"I'm here to look after you. Do you like my human look? I tried extra hard too look human, so that I could stay close to you." He smiled. "Just call me Shade." He smiled, a lollipop in his mouth. "Ah, you're looking for your room, right? Its this way."

"How do you know that?!" Alex asked, and he smiled.

"I memorized the map of the grounds, so that way, I know how to get to you, and with me, you won't get lost. By the way- those coupons for for a 3 day, 4 night stay." He informed her, looking at her Yukuta, and how sloppily the tie in the front was tied. He stopped, untied it, tightened it, before retying it properly "You look thirsty- there's a vending machine around the corner. I'll get you something. To get to your room, just take the right at the end of the hall, and another right, and your room it the 4th on the right." He told her, and she nodded, going to the end of the hall and turning right, continuing on, about to make another right, before she bumped into someone.

"Ah- S-Sorry!" she apologized, withdrawing, and looking up- to see Sasuke. Immediately, she turned around. "I-I seem to be goign the wrong way- so sorry-" She said, but he grabbed the back of her yukuta, "Hey, what the h-" The Uchiha slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up." He ordered, as he dragged her down the right hallway to the fourth door- her and Hidan's room- but he went across the hall to the room directly across from her own. He opened the door, and pushed her in, making her stumble slightly, but she caught her ballance, as he slid the door closed. Sasuke went to the other side of the room, to a black duffel bag, unzipping it, as she rattled the handle of the door. LOCKED! That bastard locked her in! She wasn't familiar with the locks here, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get it open. "Here." Sasuke said, making her turn around, and she caught the thigh pouch she was forced to take off, in her hands. Sasuke pinned her against the door, looking at her seriously.

"There's your pouch. Everything you had that day is in there, aside from the duck tape." He told her, and she fidgeted. "In exchange, I want you to tell me what the hell you threw in my face that day." She blinked.

"A...A p-powder that temporarily blinded you. Side effects could be blindness for an entire day, drowsiness,temporary loss of hearing, and decrease of chakra." She told him honestly. "Can I go now?" She asked, covering her nose with the sleeve of her yukuta, looking to her right. "I'm going to get in trouble again if I smell of Uchiha." He glared at her.

"I wonder how mad he'd bee if he found out I banged you." She turned around and pounded on the door.

"SHADE! HIDAN! For the love of god, get me the hell outta here, you bitches!" She hollered, before Sasuke pulled her away from the door.

"Seeing as you can't unlock the door, tells me that you're obviously, not from here." Sasuke said, as she struggled against him."And seeing as you're calling other guy's names, tells me that you're either frightened or feel awkward." He kissed her next, making her get goosebumps all over. "You're cold? That's alright, I'll warm you up 3."

"Leave me alone, freak! !!" She hollered hysterically, before there was a ripping sound, and a piece of familiar duck tape, was slapped over her mouth.

"I'll be using your duck tape to keep you quiet." Sasuke told her, and she struggled violently. "Hey, stop it!" He hissed, before she slammed his back against a wall, making him grunt. He picked her up, and went straight to the bathroom in the room, and put her in the tub, turning on the shower. She squealed, as she was showered with cold water, before he turned it off, and she was shivering from the cold. He picked her up, and grabbed a towel, attempting to dry her off, but she kept him at bay. "Hey, I'm trying to dry you off, woman!" He said, and she kicked him between the legs, making him grunt and collapse to the floor, as she fled, taking the duck tape off- but she tripped over something. She looked back to see snakes, wrapped around her ankle, and pulling her back to Sasuke, he pulled out the duck tape, and bound her wrists together with it, he kissed her neck. "What's wrong? Don't you like my company?"

"I was fucking joking when I said I was a fan girl of yours, I didn't want to get eaten by a snake or some shit!" She snapped at him, "Lying! Bluffing! Bullshitting! I didn't meaning it in the least!" She said, as he continued to trail kisses on her neck, finding her sweet spot. "Cut it out! He'll be so mad at me if he finds out!"

"I'm not sure who you're talking about, but, how could he accuse you when he won't know anything about it?" Sasuke pointed out, untying the knot that kept her yukuta closed.

"RAPE!" She screamed, pushing his head up, not wanting him kissing her anymore. "Teme! Creep! Get OFF!" Sasuke held her arms up with a hand, and used the other to force her to stay in the position he wanted, before crashing his lips on hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth. the Uchiha jolted, withdrawing, a hand over his mouth, as she had bit down on her tongue. "Keep your organs to yourself, asshole!" She snarled hatefully, and he narrowed his eyes at her she found a large snake, holding her hands down down, and restricting her legs from moving. She still struggled against his forward approach, gasping in shock, as he kissed the hickeys that Pein had left her from the night before. (He got excited)

"Hm...So there is another guy..." Sasuke muttered, grinning at her mischievously his hand sliding down her side. "I'll make you forget him."

"What the fuck, am I giving off come type of supernatural pheromone or something this month?!" She yelled in general. "Hey! Yeah- (AH!)- you! Rapist!" Sasuke looked up. "There's no other guy! I'm a lesbian! I fuck girls!" Alex said, and he grinned.

"Then I'll make you straight." He told her, getting back to what he was doing, as she god dizzy. Did the bitch ever GIVE UP?! Obviously not, because he just kept going! (Ah, its the story of the 'Pedophile Who Could' all over again =,=) Holy shit, where the fuck was he touching her now?!

"Miss?" Alex jolted, looking at the door, hearing Mr. Shadow.

"Rape!" she screamed, and the door was busted open, Mr. Shadow standing there. "Get this sex addict off of me!" He came over, and was struck by the long snake that restrained her from moving. "Oh my god, Shade!" She cried, Sasuke scoffing, muttering, 'pitiful', before kissing her tummy, hands on her hips, attempting to kiss her, but she turned her head to the side, and refused him every time. He sat back, producing a small bottle from his yukuta, popping off the top of it with the tip of his thumb nail, pouring the contents of the bottle into his mouth, before roughly kissing her, pushing it into her own mouth, forcing her to gulp it down. She flinched, whatever the hell he had forced her to drink, has the after taste of raspberries. He leaned down and kissed her- and as much as she tried to struggle, if felt as if all her strength had been drained, and replaced with a submissive and complying nature. When Sasuke slipped his tongue into her mouth, she couldn't reject him, as he explored her mouth, making her blush, her body feeling numb and warm all of a sudden.

"Do you like the aphrodisiac? I got Kabuto to make it just for you." He purred, "It has the side effect of you doing what I'd like you to." He grinned, as her body moved on its own, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and when he kissed her, she kissed back- even fought for dominance against him when he frenched her. Shade growled, the snake having been dismissed. He got to his feet and kicked Sasuke away from her, picking her up, and carrying her out of the room.

"what are you doing?! Put me down! I want to play with Sasuke-Kun!" Shade set her on her feet, muttering, "forgive me." Before kneeing her in the stomach, making her barf up the drug. She coughed and blinked, asking him where she was, before she shoved her in their room, before she was frozen in a block of ice. Shade took the form of a her, locked the door, and went to the eating area, where Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Hidan were all getting drunk.

"Hidan!" The fake Alex yelled, grabbing his arm,and pulling him aside. "Alex almost got raped by Sasuke, and you're over here, drinking with the enemy! How despicable." shade spat, Hidan blinking.

"What? where is she now?"

"In a block of ice in your room. Get the hell out of here, and make sure that kid doesn't hump the ice or something!" He spat, and Hidan went to their room, Shade following. They opened the door and Shade un froze Alex. "I won't allow this to happen twice. Though we are to stay 3 days and 4 nights, I can't stand the thought of that boy's hands all over you!" Alex nodded, shuddering at the thought that he had actually been kissing her and-

"AH! I forgot my shit in his room!" she panicked. "I don't want to go back, but that stuff is really important to me!" The two looked at her, and said, 'moron', and the same time. Se peeked outside their room door, to see his figure, pacing back and forth, as if waiting for her to come back. "Fuck my life, he's still there!" He's probably going to rape me if I go over just to get that..."

"Ask him for it." Hidan said.

"Oh, yeah, like I didn't think of that." She said. "I'll ask for it, he'll lure me in, and I'll be a goner!" Alex hissed, looking over there, gulping. "Maybe- if I dress sexy- no, he'll think I'm a tease..." She said, blushing, as he stopped pacing and opened his room door, making her shut hers. "Ah! He stopped pacing! Holy shit, he's coming this way!" She hid in the bathroom, next to the door. He knocked on the door, and she opened it, looking away.

"You forgot your stuff, stupid girl." Sasuke said, giving her her thigh pouch. She took it, thanking him quietly. "Sorry about...could we go catch a bite to eat sometime?" She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Why is it that- guys think they can violate someone, and its all ok in the end? Hm?" She asked him. "When you have an answer for that- look me up, until then, don't count on it." Alex told him honestly, attempting to shut the door, and he put his foot in it, stopping her. She stomped on his foot, and he withdrew it, and she shut the door, walking away- and he opened it. "What the fuck?!" she demanded, and he smirked.

"It was open." He told her, before she pushed him out of the room, and back into the hallway. "What are you doing?"

"Let's play a game. Its called the 'Go-Away-and-never-contact-me-again' game. What you do, is pretend the door is locked when I shut it, and you LEAVE ME ALONE." She said with a smile and a good-bye wave, shutting the door. He opened it. "...you don't get how to play, and you fail at life. You're not a millionaire."

"Well, pretend I broke the lock." Sasuke said with a grin, before it faded away. "I won't go until you say yes." She calculated how to work this problem out. He was like a cockroach. HE. ALWAYS. CAME. BACK. She leaned against the door.

"Can I...think about your offer?" She asked him. "Sleep on it?" Sasuke thought about it, before nodding.

"Today has been very...hm...hectic, I agree." Sasuke cupped her chin and stole another kiss. "Good night." He said, and he went to his room, as she shut the door. She went over to Hidan, and got on her knees.

"Kill me now, please." Hidan smirked and shook his head, and she groaned. "I'm going to bed! Today was just too much." Hidan nodding, Shade returned to her shadow, and she fell asleep almost instantly.

~Next Morning~

"Morning!" Sasuke smiled at her, sitting next to her, Orochimaru and Kabuto sitting across from him, at the small table. Hidan and Shade sitting across from Alex, as well. Alex murmured a 'what up', continuing to eat her breakfast. Orochimaru chuckled, looking at Hidan and Shade devilishly.

"Ho ho ho! It seems that our son is attracted to your daughter!" Orochimaru smirked, Hidan glaring at him.

"It seems our daughter disregards him as the scum he is." Hidan retorted, making the sannin flinch.

(A/N: Orochimaru is referring to how the groups are 3-person families. Sasuke is the son, Orochimaru the mother, Kabuto the dad. But with the other group, Hidan is the father, Alex is the daughter, and shade has the most feminine appearance, so he'd be the mother.)

"By the way, I don't ever think I caught your name." Sasuke said, and Shade butted in. "Give it up! She's already engaged." Sasuke blinked, and looked at shade.

"REALLY?" He said sarcastically. "Well, I asked her, not you, so I'd suggest-"

"Shut up, Sasuke." She looked at her, as she glared at him, dead serious. "In my house, I get to eat breakfast in silence. I'd like to do the same here. So just shut up, for five minutes, ok?!" Sasuke nodded, and got to eating his own breakfast. When she was done with her breakfast, she sighed. "By the way, Sasuke. I'll tell you my name when I feel as if there is a stable foundry of a 'relationship'." He nodded, offering her a vial.

"A gift from me to you." He smiled, and she took it, poured in into an empty up, and offered it to Shade.

"Ladies first- Mama." He glared at her, but too a swig, before falling over in his chair. "Ah- another aphrodisiac?" She looked at Sasuke. "I don't want your love drugs, Sasuke. I'm going to bathe." She said, getting up, and leaving.

"Maybe next time, Sasuke-Kun." Orochimaru said reassuringly, as Hidan looked at him, as Shade stoop up and left. "Kabuto, doesn't he look like the guy who was in our base and vanished with the girl?"

"There maybe some resembalance, but I remember him with a cloak and his eyes bandaged. I can't say its him." Orochimaru shrugged and continued eating.

O O O

"Master, may I bathe with you?" Alex looked back at the door, seeing a female version of Shade, her hair went to her waist. Shade smiled, and entered the water anyways, getting next to Alex. "I'll get your back." He smiled, and she rolled her eyes, as he got the sponge, and started scrubbing her back.

"I hate you, ." She said sourly, and he smiled.

"How so?"

"You said, 'they have maids there, I'm sure.' Well they didn't. So I was running around the base in a maid outfit, and I'm positive, its because I was wearing that outfit, that Saucey got- well- saucey." She explained, and he smirked.

"That could have been the case. Sorry for not coming soon yesterday, but in human form, my abilities are fataly decreased, so that it seems I am human." She sighed, as Shade got the shampoo and poured it on here hair, before he stared washing her hair. "Oh, and the other day- about my fee, I will admit, I got carried away, and I apologize." He said. "I've taken to account that my heavy taxes, have also thrown your body off balance as well."

"Yeah, and it hurts." Alex commented, and he chuckled.

"I'm eating the negative part of your daily emotions, which are stored vastly in your soul- no doubt it will be painful." He remarked honestly, and she sumerged herself underwater, shaking her hair, before coming back up, the shampoo, floating in the water now. "You've gotten the rest of your body washed, yes?" She nodded. "All the other guest's aside from our group and Orochimaru's, have taken their leave- maybe we can scar Sasuke by giving another vivid display of you paying me?" She thought about it, looking away.

"I dunno, I really have to get back to my house with my mom knowing I've left..." She said. "I only have, like, four days of vacation left. It's three here, and then an extra night, and then-"

"an hour or two will be more than enough time, Master." He smiled. "Come, come, what say you?"

"...I don't think I could. I mean- it would kinda go against what me and Peuin are doing, you know- going out?" He rolled his eyes.

"Pay your dues in front of an Uchiha; 50% chance he'll leave you alone, 50% chance he won't."

O O O

Sasuke turned the corner to get his room, Orochimaru and Kabuto behind them, but suddenly, Sasuke came to abrupt stop, making Orochimaru give him a questioning look, as Sasuke looked behind the corner, seeing a couple in the corner. Kabuto looked aroudn the corner too. "Ah! It's HIM!" Orochimaru hissed in a whisper, Sasuke and Orochimaru, noticing the winged being who had taken Alex fromt he Sound Village.

"Come, come, now, my dear-" He purred, and she pushed him off.

"I said wait a minute!" She protested, as he kissed her neck. "Ngh- not now-" He suddenly withdrew.

"'not now', she says. Then WHEN?!" she looked away, but he roughly grabbed her chin. "Do you remember the LAST TIME you called me?" He hissed. "She said, 'I will repay you soon.' yet she cast me aside. Not this time, my darling. you weill pay me in FULL for the last time AND this time. She will voice her objections, and I will decide if I care or not." He told her seriously.

"There are other people here!" He chuckled, licking the side of her neck, making her shudder.

"Then you must try to keep your voice down, eh?" He purred, picking her up in her yukuta. "Hmm...So pretty in your little dress thingy, but, it must go."

"You take off my clothes in this hallway, I'll kill you!" She snarled, and he chuckled. "I'm serious-mmm!" She moned, as one of his hands vanished withhin her robes. He reached up, grabbing the right sleeve of her yukuta with his left hand, and pullign it down, revealing her shoulder, licking the side of her neck that was exposed as well. "Don't get it- on the floor-"

" As she says, 'no mess' she-(chuckle)- of course not." He purred, kissing her, another moan coming out. Sasuke watched- as well as Orochimaru and Kabuto. They kshared several intimate french kissed, before he went to her exposed neck, and there was a crunch, as he sunk his fangs into her neck. She shuddered, and he pulled his fangs out, and that's when Sasuke stepped in.

"Get your hands off of her." He said boldly, the guy's wings, flapping behind him, as he slid his thumb over the wound, whch vanished, and he tilted his head back, lookiugn at Sasuke,

"Hey, screw off. You're ruining my meal." He growled, deeply annoyed, setting Alex down. She swayed and fell into him, as he licked the crimson fluid from his thumb, before from the rest of her shoulder.

"You're still touching her." Sasuke said sternly, and they looked at him.

"Yeah? What of it?" He hissed, Sasuke staring at him. "Ah...so you like her, eh? Well, too bad for you, she's already taken-"

"Then why are your filthy hands on her?"

"'Why are your filthy hands on her?' he asks me. Speech for thyself, you were all over her earlier today, yes? Naughty, naughty!" He smirked. "Unfortunately, I'm not fond of boys, but if I were- well- then I might have dione something." He crouched down, and Alex fell forward, over his shoulder. "No time, no time. I'm still hungry, you see. I'll play with you next time, I promise." He looked at Alex, as she stirred. "Oh, hey, hey, you're up! I'm still hungry." Suddenly, she vanished, and He looked up. Sasuke opened the door to his room, and set her on the ground.

"Stay." He instructed, and shut the door.

"Ore- I can'tr open these god-damn doors!" She hollered, trying tot open it, and the demon glanced at the door. "Calm down, ok, I'll be there in a minute." He reassured her. "Just- shut up and sit back. Prissy yourself up, because I want a victory swig after this!"

"There won't be a victory at all for you." Sasuke warned him, Orochimaru and Kabuto revealing themselves to watch. The demon chuckled.

_To Be Continued; Uchiha VS. Shadow_


	5. Chapter 5

Pain Threshold

Chapter 5

~"Fuck my LIFE!"~

Alex fucked with the door, trying to get it open, not satisfied with seeing only Mr. Shadow and Sasuke's shadows. This had REALLY gotten out of hand! It was a_ prank _which had escalated to a full-blow _fight_, because Sasuke was stupid and Mr. Shadow was a jerk. Stupid foreign _**doors**_! Damn it! "Let me out of here!" She hollered, and then she heard Mr. Shadow chuckle.

"Not yet, not yet. When this is over, I'll break the door for you." Alex glared at the doors, fixing her yukuta, watching the Shadows, as Sasuke and Mr. Shadow went at it. 'Damn it, I can't see anything!' She thought, before she heard an odd humming sound, and looked behind her, Orochimaru appearing from the ground. He grinned at her.

"I believe you and I still have unfinished business, my dear." He said, and she blinked, dodging him, before running to the bathroom, and locking herself in. She noticed snakes, slipping under the door, and sliding up it. She made sure the bottom of her yukuta stayed down, and realized that they were going to unlock the door. Luckily she had sandals on, and closed her eyes tightly.

"I-I'm sorry!" she apologized, before stomping on the snakes, making the shriek and hiss in anger. One lashed out at her, and she yelped, dodging in narrowing, but, fell backwards into the bathtub, ripping down the shower curtain as well. She sniffed, trying not to cry at the pain of twisting her ankle. She didn't dare think that he wouldn't attack a defenseless girl. She suddenly got an idea, and made the hand signs for the jutsu, and ass he opened the door, activated a genjutsu. But, Orochimaru quickly dismissed it.

"Not very effective." He commented, before noticing that she had just thrown something in his face, something getting into his eyes, and he recoiled with a grunt, covering his eyes, trying to get the stuff out of his eyes, and she opened the back door, and fled into the partial backyard, before collapsing, curling up into a ball, her ankle throbbing in pain.

"Fuck my life!" She hissed, getting to her hands and knees, before getting to her feet. She couldn't move, and on instinct, she looked back, to see a snake, wrapped around her unwounded ankle, making her groan. "Now, where have I seen this trick been used?" She mused aloud, sarcastically, but didn't move, and let him draw closer. Suddenly, there was a blur of white, and Hidan was standing between her and Orochimaru, with his scythe, in a towel. She was disgusted by his lack of clothes but thankful for him being there.

"Hey, fucker, she's injured. It's bvad to kick someone when they're down!" Hidan declared, attempting to slash Orochimaru, who flinched just out of reach. Hidan grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, holding her up with his free arm wrapped around her waist for support. "You alright?"

"Yeah- this is the first time I've twisted my ankle-" She murmured, sighing. "I thought I came here to relax but there's nothing but problems and drama. Mr. Shadow!" She called, and suddenly, Shade appeared behind Orochimaru and put him in an inescapable sleeper hold. They had a small scuffle, but, eventually, Orochimaru passed out.

"I'd suggest a room change or we ask if there's another inn that we can transfer too." Shade suggested. "Hidan, I think you're scaring, her with your nudity."

"You wanna see 'nudity'?" Hidan threatened, as Shade ignored him and bent down to Orochimaru, putting his palm on the Sannin's head, before pulling out a dark orb, and consuming it, licking his lips. "Fine, I'll put clothes on."

"thank you. Miss, I've overspent my energy supply in this form, so, if you don't mind, I'd like to refill myself. Please, conjure up some sour memories for me, alright? I'd suggest you rest for the rest of the day after my meal, while Hidan ad I try to sort our transfer out." Shade explained, and she groaned. Geez, was he greedy. "I've have given the Trouble Trio (Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke) fake memories, as to why they are lying about. When they wake up, they will believe they drank too much sake, and probably just go to their bedrooms." She nodded. Well, at least he worked hard for what she paid him. Win-win, . "Your ankle is also twisted, yes? I will get the inn medic on it right away. Please, just take up residence in the room for now."

And that's how she wound up lying on one of the beds in their room, in a sleeve-less shirt and a long, ankle-length skirt. She sighed, eyes closed, her head hurt. There was suddenly a sharp pain on her pelvis, and she flinched, turning onto her side, curling up into a ball. She missed Pain, then, she thought about how they had sex when had saved her from weird Orochimaru's grasp. (Her first time!) She blushed heatedly, but then she felt warmer than the minimal warmth that staying still provided her. she opened her eyes and found Shade, hugging her. "It is troublesome that we cannot fin another inn to transfer to, nor can we switch rooms, but, the medic is coming soon. It is lunch time; mistress, what would you desire?" she inhaled.

"I want chocolate ice-cream, canned whipped cream, hot fudge, and caramel syrup! I want a sundae like that!" She was acting like a brag, but, Shade smiled and nodded.

"Alright. We shall watch a movie as well, yes? You can cry and eat ice cream and be emotional, Miss." She glared at him. "I'll just- go get you your sundae, Miss." He said, leaving. "Hidan will be in here with the medic soon, so please, hold on just a little longer." She nodded, and laid back down as the door shut. Alex closed her eyes again, wrapping up in a spare blanket for warmth- was it her, or was it way too cold in the rooms?

"..." She put a hand over her eyes. _"I want to go home, but then again, I don't." _Alex thought. She got to her feet and went to the shower, turning on the water and locking the door, lying her clothes on the counter- she had only worn them for a couple minutes, they were still clean. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water pat down her hair, which she ran a hand through in thought, and robotically washed herself. she heard the door lock click and the door open, and she groaned. Probably Hidan wanting to use the bathroom AGAIN. "Hey, please stop trying to use the bathroom while I'm showering, its awkward." she said, peeking past the shower curtain, Sasuke standing in the doorway. She went back to washing her hair quickly. Sweet Jesus, how did he get into the room?!

"Hey, Alex, I brought the medic-" She heard Hidan say, and she peeked out behind the curtain again, and Hidan was standing there, someone behind him. "Oh, I'll wait outside then." Hidan said, and left, locking the door behind him. Thankfully, they were western doors that she could open and close. She finished showering and exited in a towel, Hidan sat on the small couch in the room, the Medic bowed to her. "Take a seat, this guy'll fix you up." She nodded and sat down, offering her injured ankle to him, and they soothed it with a blue light. The medic pulled away and she tested her ankle, smiling at them and thanking the medic for their work, before the Medic left. "Hey, the door was unlocked and open- did you do that?" Hidan asked, and she thought about an excuse.

"I suppose I forgot to shut it and lock it properly, sorry. I'm really exhausted." She lied, getting up. "I'm going to get finished changing." Alex said, going to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door, before she let the towel fall to the floor, and changed into a fresh paif of underwear and the lightly used outfit, coming out, drying her hair.

"Hey, tell me about where you're from." Hidan said, and she blinked. "You have golden dusk hair, you can't possibly be from here, and your eyes are green."

"They're hazel." she corrected. "I'm from America."

"Really?!" Hidan asked, amazed, and she nodded.

"I don't really want to talk about it." She said firmly, brushing her hair, Shade returning.

"Miss, did Sasuke disturb you while you were in the shower?" He asked, and she cringed, looking at him.

"No, but I think I was hallucination. I thought I saw him standing in the bathroom doorway..." Shade nodded, going over to her. "You're hungry AGAIN?!"

"To be in this form demands large amounts of energy, just like a transformation calls for constant chakra to hold it." Shade said, and Hidan got up and left the room. Shade changed forms, and pulled down the mask covering his mouth, covering her eyes with a cold, bony hand, and pressing somewhat warm lips to hers. She felt relief and pain, before he pulled away, and changed back. "It did not hurt this time, correct?"

"A little, but not much." He looked somewhat- saddened.

"My apologies. Let's go outside and look around, yes? You need some fresh air." She smiled and hastily agreed. She hadn't gone shopping, and as much as she liked people buying things for her, she felt bad, and stopped in the middle of the street, making shade look back at her. "Mistress?" He asked, walking over to her, and she sniffed, her hands in fists, that she swiped across her face.

"I- want to go home!" She suddenly said, tears swelling up in her eyes, before she cried into his arms, and he hugged her. "I want to go back to my friends- I want to go back and fail at math! I want to go back to my life of being an almost complete stranger, Mr. Shadow! I want to go back and spend the night at my friend's house, staying up late on the Internet on our laptops, hitting walmart up and getting snacks to munch on and Muggers to drink!" She cried into his chest. "I want to go home." (A/N: 'Muggers' is a substitute for the energy drink, 'Monster'.)

"...Mistress, let's go back and collect out things, and leave." He pronounced.

"It's a waste of the coupon, isn't it?" she asked, flinching when he brought his hand near her face, before he wipes away her lingering tears.

"I'm sure they'll understand. First, we'll get some things that you can take back with you, and then, we will go back to the resort." He suggested, she smiled and nodded, hugging him.

( Later)

"Hidan, get your things." Shade said, and Hidan stopped laughing with Kabuto, and looked at shade.

"Why?"

"The Miss is not feeling well, and there is not a doctor here to cure her." shade said simply. "We're going back."

"I could help." Kabuto offered, getting up, falling against Shade, who glared at him, and pushing him back into his seat.

"You will not approach her nor dirty here with your blood-stained hands. Hidan, let's GO." shade urged, and Hidan snorted his disapproval, but set down his drink and followed Shade to the room anyways. Shade entered the room, and Alex looked up, after closing her suitcase.

"Um- I packed Hidan's suitcase too-" She blushed saintly, and Shade nodded, Hidan grabbed his bag, and left first, shutting the door behind him, as Shade sighed, leaning in towards Alex, and she conjured up a horrible dream, so vivid, she believed it was real, just for him to relieve her from. He pressed his cold lips against hers, and the vivid image of blood splattered on walls and a small body, defiled on the ground, vanished. He withdrew and changed back into her shadow, and she grabbed her things, grunting at how heavy they were, before Hidan returned and took them for her. Sasuke was in the hall, but she ignored what he said, Mr. Shadow in her head.

After a long walk, they returned to the Akatsuki Base, and Tobi popped out of his room and hugged her. "Alex-Chan is back so early! You only stayed for two days, why so soon to come back?" He asked, and she sniffed, as Kakuzu jumped on the opportunity to nag Hidan about his drunkenness, like a wife would her husband. Pain came down and looked at her, and she went over to him.

"I- want to go home." She said, putting her hands together, lowering her head. "Please- I want to go home."

"W-What?!" Pain demanded. "Are you serious?! you'd rather be in THAT house hold than here?!"

"I almost got raped by Sasuke, I was chased by Orochimaru, and I just want to go home. I want to be lonely for a few days- I need some time to sort out my life and some time to fail my math classes and hang out with my friends- be a normal teen, not your super duper awesome American girlfriend." He stared at her. "I just- need to sort somethings out. I love spending time here- its beautiful, but I'm an emotional wreck and I don't think Konan likes me so- I need to confront my problems to my own girlfriends if I ever want help to get away from them." He sighed, but nodded, scratching his head.

"Yeah, ok, I understand. Text me when you're ready to come back, ok?" Pain said, and she nodded, taking her new things upstairs, and Pain sighed. Suddenly, there was a scream, and Tobi darted up the stairs, followed closely by Pain, Itachi, and Hidan. "ALEX!" She found her standing there, a hand over her heart, panting, Sasuke in the room, and smoke in the air with the sound of sizzling. Pain grabbed her and pulled her away from where Sasuke was standing, as she stared in disbelief at his feet.

"H-He broke it!" She exclaimed, before punching him in the face. "You bastard!" She snarled angrily, Hidan hooking his arms under hers and holding her back.

"Holy fuck, he did break it." Hidan commented, and Saskue looked down at the piece of machinery he stood upon, and Hidan released Alex, who started crying, and covered her face with her hands, while Tobi and Pain chased Sasuke of for his retardedness.

"Now I can't go home and fail my math class!" She sobbed bitterly, Itachi walking over and patting her on the back for reassurance. "I'm stuck here with you guys! Waaah!" Suddenly, in despair and depression, she walled her hands up into fists and screamed, "Fuck my LIFE!" At the top of her lungs to the entire world, before sniffing, feeling better- and Itachi offered her a lollipop that came from God-knows-where, and she accepted it. "You're smart for carrying candy, Itachi." She complimented him, and she shrugged, patting her on the back.

O O O

Konan chuckled in Tobi's room, as he Goggled, 'Lacy thongs' on the Internet, to pass the time. "I got Sasuke to break her machine, so she can't go back home!" Konan cackled victoriously, and Tobi groaned.

"WELL, aren't YOU the next Medusa." He said sarcastically. "Why not let her go home?"

"You should be thanking me! you want her here too, right?" Konan demanded, pointing a finger at him. "You don't have to do anything! I'm doing all the work here, you ungrateful jerk!"

"Yeah, but then there's Sasuke. Pain will go soon enough, but you pulled SASUKE into it. What did you tell him, anyways? She came back from the springs crying." Tobi informed her, and she blinked.

"I-I told him she had a major crush on him!" Konan said. "I thought, that if she really did fall for him, then, she'd leave Pain!" Konan panicked.

"And that's why I'M the next Leader." Tobi said, as if to prove his point. "Look, I thought the point was to break them up. You just made it 100 times worse, Konan. Congrats." Tobi groaned, as Konan sighed in defeat. "Don't worry about it, I'll figure out some way to turn this all around, don't worry." Tobi wondered why he always had to clean up Konan's mess when she fucked up. "You know, you really messed it up- like, horribly messed it up." He said, picking up a piece of melon bread, ripping open the package, and taking a large bite out of it, chewing it down as well as pulling the bite into his mouth, before swallowing. "Sasuke's stubborn when it comes to things he doesn't know. Thanks for making yet another problem."

"S-Sorry." Konan appologized, and he continued eating.

"You can make it up to me by hitting up the bra depo and getting some risque under garments for the girl. That would make me happy." Konan nodded, and he tossed her his wallet. "When you're done, bring it back here so I can look it over and make sure its my tastes. If its not, you'll be making a return run." She nodded and left, and Tobi tossed the wrapper into the garbage, and rested his right check in the palm of his right hand in thought, staring into space. "Maybe- I can tell here we're doing a underwear fashion show? Would she wear them then...? Hn..."


End file.
